Perfect Morning
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Moth and Professor Squawkencluck share what can only be described as, in their opinions, a perfect morning. Shameless fluff. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _**Due to being in a fluffy mood, I decided to write another bit of fluff for my favourite**_ _Danger Mouse_ _ **ladies.**_

 _ **This is a Squawkenmoth fic, meaning there is a romantic relationship between Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth. They might be a bit OOC. Their actions can be a bit mature though are still just sensual.**_

 _ **If none of those warnings deter you, I hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _PSDM_ _ **.)**_

PSDM

 _The sun is rising as another day begins in London. A rooster can be heard crowing about the successful night-shift he'd had in his work. Instead of visiting the Danger HQ, we'll be seeing how the day begins in the residence of Professor Squawkencluck. Ah, so this is a_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _story without Danger Mouse?_

PSDM

The sun was shining through the bedroom window, its beam resting on the two females contentedly cuddled together under their covers. One of them stirred and opened her eyes. "Sun's bright this morning," she murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her large eyes. She looked over to the digital alarm clock. "Maybe I should wake her now, just in case."

The other occupant of the bed opened her beak slightly and let out a quiet sigh.

Danger Moth smiled tenderly. She lifted one of her hands to her girlfriend's head and lightly teased the head feathers that had been sprawled over the pillow. "Squawky-dear, it's time to wake up," she whispered sweetly.

Professor Squawkencluck let out another sigh and smiled.

"I know you had the alarm set, but we won't have a lot of time to ourselves before we have to report to HQ."

Her eyes fluttered open. Though she usually required her spectacles, her girlfriend was close enough for her to see her clearly. "G'morning, Denise," she murmured, still half-asleep. Her eyes closed again, though she didn't return to slumber. She was feeling very relaxed.

Danger Moth giggled before leaning in and giving Squawkencluck a kiss on her forehead.

"Mm, Denise..." Her eyes opened once more. "Someone's in a pleasant mood this morning."

"I slept better than ever, thanks to you."

Memories returned to the hen's mind. The night before had been spent further exploring intimate boundaries, though still yet to cross the furthest threshold. She shivered as she recalled the many kisses and caresses the moth had given her, she'd reciprocated in kind.

Danger Moth's smile became tender as she felt her beloved shiver in her hold. "You remembered last night?"

"I can never forget it, and all for the right reasons. What we shared was amazing."

She halted in playing with the hen's head feathers, instead sliding her hand down her side. She paused at her hip before sliding it back up again. She giggled as she felt her shiver once again. "It was a bit like that, if I recall."

Squawkencluck nodded, biting her bottom lip. "While I did this." She gently ran a finger along Danger Moth's wing and smiled as she heard her let out an adorable whimper.

"I want to start this day with an encore of last night, if you'd like to as well," she whispered, cheeks darkening.

"Then, we'd better start it right."

"Squawky..." She leaned in and shared a kiss with her girlfriend, hearing her sigh into it. Her lips parted as they became bolder.

Squawkencluck whimpered in the back of her throat, her hand running up and down Danger Moth's arm.

The kiss was broken and Danger Moth immediately moved her lips to Squawkencluck's neck. She kissed her tenderly as she moved along to the pulse point.

Squawkencluck whimpered again before letting out a gasp, grabbing Danger Moth's shoulders.

She continued to pepper the area with kisses, moving down to the juncture. She could feel a very tender touch moving along her wings and she paused in her ministrations to let out a gasp. It had to be the right touch to elicit such a reaction, and it seemed her girlfriend knew exactly how it was to be done. Not wanting Squawkencluck to miss out, she resumed the kisses and started stroking along her side, down to her hip and up again.

"Mm, Denise..."

She shivered, the touch combined with her girlfriend huskily uttering her real name bringing more pleasure.

Squawkencluck shifted closer, one arm wrapped around Danger Moth's waist while her other hand continued the light caresses. She held her flush against her, their mostly-bared bodies close to melding into one.

Danger Moth's breath hitched.

Squawkencluck pressed a very tender kiss to the top of her girlfriend's head, mindful of her feelers. "I love you, Denise."

Danger Moth whimpered again, unable to resume the kisses to her girlfriend's neck. She looked up. "Kiss me, Squawky?"

"Whenever you want," she murmured, leaning down and joining their lips together.

Danger Moth's eyes were squeezed shut, her whole body shaking and her whimpers being released into the kiss. Her hand continued roaming along her girlfriend's body, knowing where not to touch and where her girlfriend loved the contact. She stayed above the waist.

Squawkencluck was also shivering, a low moan sounding in the back of her throat as they broke the kiss. "Denise..."

"It feels good, Squawky?"

"Mm, very."

"Then, maybe this will too?" She rubbed her furry ruff into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"That tickles...but don't stop."

"You appreciate being tickled?"

"Only by you, dear." The speed in her caresses along Danger Moth's wings increased. "Only _ever_ by you, Denise."

Her whimpers grew louder. She almost paused in embarrassment when she let out an especially loud one, but Squawkencluck smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'm barely...able to hold mine off," she whispered.

Danger Moth opened her eyes. "Squawky...they're _embarrassing_...please, kiss me...it makes them quiet..."

Her smile grew fond and she did as requested.

PSDM

They lay cuddled and shivering, giggling as they recovered from the intense sensations of minutes passed. It had been like the best massage anybody could have experienced. The giggles became full-blown laughter as the alarm clock finally sounded. "Just in time, hm?" Squawkencluck asked as she reached over to shut it off. "How about we have a bath to clean up, grab some brekkie and then head over to HQ? I have a new invention I want you to see first."

Danger Moth nodded. "That sounds perfect, darling."

"Well, we'd better hurry if we want enough time to do that." Reluctantly, she pulled out of her girlfriend's arms and reached for her dressing gown. "I'll get the bath ready." She donned it, wrapping the sash and making her way out of the bedroom.

Danger Moth sighed. She didn't want to leave the bed, but she knew she had to. She found her shirt from the day before and threw it on, it was long enough to give her some dignity. She found one of her spare uniforms, some clothes for her girlfriend and anything else they needed before following the professor to the bathroom.

PSDM

Squawkencluck had leaned back against the moth and let out a sigh. Her head feathers had been washed, and both were clean. She felt peaceful just being there with the moth she loved with all of her heart. "Denise, this is so nice. I wish it didn't have to end for now."

"Mm, I know what you mean, Squawky." Her arms were around her waist. "It's too bad we don't have a registered day off."

"Well, someone has to help save the world."

Danger Moth giggled knowing exactly what Squawkencluck meant. Though Squawkencluck's main duty was to provide gadgets for the agents to use, as well as solve dilemmas that only a scientist can deal with, she was still an integral part of the team that helped keep the world, and all its citizens, safe from the many villains who intended to harm it. As for Danger Moth herself, she was ready to respond to a call of action if she needed to.

Squawkencluck turned slightly, raising a hand to rest on her girlfriend's cheek. She gazed into her eyes, silently conveying all of the love she felt for her.

Danger Moth's gaze was just as full of affection. She knew what the hen wanted and leaned in, pressing her lips to hers in a tender kiss. She pulled back after half a minute. "If we don't get out, we may have to miss breakfast, and you showing me the new invention."

"We can't have that now, can we?" She shared another quick kiss before scooting forward. "We do have a time limit, so let's get out now. If you're not required to take on sentry at Arkwright tonight, we can continue from where we left off."

"I think it's Danger Bug's turn tonight."

"All the better then." She took hold of her girlfriend's hand, lightly stroking the back of it with her thumb as they both rose to their feet.

PSDM

Breakfast had been a peaceful ordeal, the pair of them simply preparing some coffee, cereal, toast and jam. Danger Moth enjoyed sweet things, so she was thankful Squawkencluck had a jar of Penfold's homemade jam.

"What are you thinking of having for lunch? Shall I make something?" Squawkencluck asked.

"I have something in my fridge in my quarters, I'll have that today."

"Then, I'll make dinner tonight."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

"Of course I don't have to, but I want to." She removed her spectacles, gazing at her girlfriend as she attempted the wibbly-eyes. "You'd deny me of the chance to feed my beloved?"

Danger Moth giggled. "Never. Dinner by you sounds lovely. You know, your wibbly-eyes would bring shame upon Danger Puppy." She finished her fruit juice and was ready to go.

Squawkencluck returned her spectacles to their usual placement, beaming. "Then, I'll have to think of something delicious!" She'd finished her breakfast, she was just waiting for her girlfriend to have done so as well. "All finished?"

She nodded, rising to her feet and carrying her dishes to the sink. She ran some water over them, allowing them to rinse, then inserted them into the dishwasher. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

She nodded, also rising to her feet. She approached Danger Moth, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Then, it's off to work we go."

She returned the embrace, squeezing her affectionately before they broke it. Instead, she took her hand in hers. "Do you want to fly over to HQ today? Or will we just cross the street on foot?"

"Actually...flight sounds fun, and an easier way to avoid morning traffic."

She beamed, she had been hoping that would be the response. It gave her another reason to hold onto her girlfriend without casting suspicion as to the nature of their relationship to a world that isn't quite an understanding one.

On their way out the door, Squawkencluck collected her house keys, laboratory access card and Danger Moth's special tinted goggles. "The lights in the lab are always very bright when I first turn them on of a morning," she explained as she gestured for Danger Moth to put them on.

Once they were out the door and Squawkencluck had finished locking up, Danger Moth scooped her into her arms. If they weren't in public, she probably would've kissed her right then. Instead, she fluttered her wings, rose from the ground and flew across the road to the Danger HQ building that was shaped like a standard pillar-box.

Once their feet were on the ground again, Squawkencluck looked around. There were too many people in the vicinity. She led the way into the building.

PSDM

They stood in the lab, Squawkencluck activating the power. The door was locked and Colonel K's hologram was blocked, so it allowed the privacy she desired. She gave Danger Moth a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for getting me across the road safely. I wanted to do that earlier, but there were too many people around."

She nodded in understanding, goggles over her eyes. She could still see clearly, the effects of the bright lights were much dimmer than usual so her natural instincts weren't drawing her to the lights.

"Now then, that new invention is over here." She took her hand and led her over to the workbench. She bent down and opened a drawer, pulling out a cube. "Push that button there."

Danger Moth did so, and let out a gasp as the cube split in half horizontally and the top flipped open. Inside was a necklace with a heart-shaped locket. She set the cube down on the workbench and removed the locket. She opened it and saw a photo of the two of them sitting cuddled together. It was one that Danger Mouse had taken a few weeks ago. "Squawky, this is lovely, but what's the occasion?"

She smiled, slightly amused. "At least _one_ of us didn't forget today is your _birthday_."

Her eyes widened before she burst into laughter. She really had been so caught up in her duties that the days just flew by, she hadn't even realised her birthday was approaching, let alone it was that very day. She wrapped her arms tightly around Squawkencluck. "Thank you so much! Ohh, I love you, Squawky!"

"I love you too, Denise. Happy birthday."

She pulled back enough to lock lips with her beloved scientist. When the kiss ended, she handed the locket to Squawkencluck. "Could you please help me put it on?"

"Under the ruff, right?"

"Yes, please. Just push it up a little and I'll hold it up while you fasten the clasp."

She waited for her girlfriend to turn around so she could put on her new necklace. When she was done, Danger Moth turned back to face her, pulling her into another embrace.

"You're already in my heart forever, my love, but now I have a memory of us close to my heart as well."

She snorted. "You can be so cheesy, Denise."

Another kiss was shared before they knew it was time to apply their more professional airs. It was time for them to get to work. "I'll see you later, Professor," she stated with a wink before she turned to leave the lab.

"You're always welcome here, Danger Moth." She smiled, unlocked the door, unblocked Colonel K's hologram from access and turned to her workbench as the moth departed.

In both of their opinions, it truly had been a perfect morning.

PSDM

 _That was yet another that has me wanting to go to the dentist and have my teeth checked for cavities. In any case, I wonder if the next adventure will concern..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

PSDM

 **After notes:** _ **Again, the girls were being sensual, not sexual. At first the ending was going to have Squawkencluck propose to Danger Moth, but then I thought that it was still a bit too soon, and it would be best to wait until the rest of the Danger Agency knew of their relationship. There will eventually be a fic about that. As for why they are advancing in their relationship faster than Danger Mouse and Penfold, it's because they're both more confident with taking the next step, while it makes Penfold nervous so Danger Mouse is content to wait.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to leave a review, but please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
